Happy Birthday, Logan!
by Lady Sashi
Summary: The XMen decide it's time Logan had a birthday. I own nothing.


Happy birthday, Logan!

Logan had a mutation that had saved his life countless times, that would let him live forever, but with no memory, he had no way of knowing how long forever was, or how far along its line he had already traveled. The years bled together for him like the day bled together for the rest of the world. He watched as the rest of the kids celebrated their birthdays, a way of marking one year to the next, and showing that they were climbing the ladder of mortality till they finally fell over the top. It made no difference to him; time, age, he was immortal.

Rogue lay under her covers, knees pulled up, writing in her notebook as she pondered. The snow fell heavily outside her window, and Bobby had fashioned an ice sleigh and was hauling the kids around. She finished scribbling notes, pulled back the covers, and pulled on a pair of worn jeans and a thick wool sweater, cramming her woolly feet into her boots, and pulled on her thick winter jacket. She loved winter, everyone wore gloves, so she felt less like an outsider and more like a participant, she even through glove parties, where the kids would buy gloves for each other, and they had to try and guess who they were from. Rogue smiled at the found memory, slid her book into her bag, and snuck downstairs.

In the garage, Rogue filched the keys to Scott's car- a bad habit she had picked up from Logan, but he did have good taste in cars- and set off for town. Roaming the mall, Rogue was spoilt was choice, and in three hours, emerged with bags filled to the brim, and headed for home, needing to talk to Jubilee.

"He's gonna flip!", Jubilee whispered, "what if he catches us"? Rogue smiled knowingly, she had sent him on a beer run to get him out of the mansion. They'd finished with the streamers and were working on the balloons. When that was done, Rogue went to check on the cake, before heading upstairs to finish wrapping presents.

Logan returned to the mansion three hours, and a case of beer later, to find it in pitch darkness and not a soul in sight. Not that any of that bothered him, he preferred it when it was quiet, and he could see just as well in the dark as in the light. He just thought it was odd, and with the attack on the manor, thought it best not to take any chances.

Logan burst into the room as the lights flashed on, blinding him, as yells of "surprise" and "happy birthday" met his ears. Recovering himself, Logan sheathed his claws and stared around at expectant faces in confusion. Rogue stepped up and started explaining, "we know you don't know when your birthday is, or even how old you are, so we decided to give you one". Scott looked at him quizzically, "so, is this his first birthday, or do we just go by how old he looks, and ball-park it". Jean nudged him hard, as Rogue brought out the cake, "it's made with beer batter, I got the recipe out of one of the books in the library". That got Logan thinking, "so, I'm supplying the beer for my own party"? Rogue nodded, smiling slyly, "yep, on Scott's tab". Scott looked up sharply, "hey"! Logan laughed, "Well then, should've bought more, beer anyone.? Rogue stood, smoothing out her jeans, "presents first".

The Professor got him enough nicotine patches to last a lifetime, although the way he went, they might get him through the week. From Scott, he got a new motorcycle, identical to the one he insisted on stealing. Ororo and Jean smiled at each other and whispered something into Logan's ear that made him blush, and the party broke up. Logan looked around at the bright coloured steamers and balloons and sneered. "I thought you might enjoy taking out your frustrations', Rogue smiled. He quirked his eyebrow, and for the next hour and a half, they laughed at the slashing, tearing sounds as bits of streamer flew everywhere, and the sounds of balloons popping roared around them. Jubilee and Rogue even blew up extras, smiling in astonishment at the three hours it had taken them to decorate.

Rogue sat watching the full moon rise over the lake, as Logan came up quietly behind her. "Hey kid, forget something"? Rogue didn't even turn as he sat down beside her. "No, I wanted to save mine for last", no sooner had she spoken, then the night sky was lit up with fireworks, compliments of Jubilee, and Logan wrapped the blanket that lay next to them tightly around them both. Drawing her close as the temperature dropped a good ten degrees, and a fine mist crept out to add a thick layer of ice to the lake. Rogue got up, reluctantly, dragging Logan with her, and for the next three hours, spent the night, skating on the lake amid fireworks.

Rogue came out of a figure eight, circled back around Logan a few feet, and came gliding up beside him in smooth, strong strokes. "Happy birthday, Logan", Logan grabbed her hand and squeezed it. "Thanks kid, this is the best birthday present ever".

"Even better than Scott's bike?", Logan smiled, "even better than Scott's bike". Rogue circled out in front of him and glided backward, "So what was it that Jean and Ororo got you, again"? Logan blushed and gave a devilish grin as he spent what remained of his birthday chasing after a squealing and laughing Rogue.


End file.
